Rainbow Pie
by Shador5529
Summary: Pinkie and Rainbow Dash are Ponyville's newest happy couple.  But when tragedy strikes, will their relationship be able to weather the storm?   I've rated this M, even though the 1st chapter isn't.  It will get pretty dark in places later.
1. An Invitation

The bright midday sun shone down on the quiet, peaceful village of Ponyville. Suddenly the tranquility was shattered with a loud "WOOSH" as a rainbow colored streak sped through the sky, made three loops in the air, doubled back on itself and wove through the loops it had made. Finally the streak slowed enough to reveal the one who made it-a bright blue pegasus pony with a rainbow-colored mane and tail.

"Yay! Woo-hoo! GO DASHIE!" shouted Pinkie Pie, as Rainbow Dash slowed and made a perfect landing just a few feet from the bubbly pink pony, who was, as usual, bouncing with excitement.

"Oh yea! Am I awesome, or am I awesome?" smirked Dash, striking a pose. Suddenly, she blushed as her crowning moment of awesome was interuppted by a loud grumble from her stomach. "Heh. And awesomely hungry. C'mon, Pinks, lets go grab some lunch.", she suggested, taking off in the direction of the Ponyville Cafe.

"Okie-dokie-loki" replied Pinkie, bouncing along beside her.

As they went along, Dash glanced over at Pinkie and smiled. Pinkie had always been a big support to her, cheering her on, even when some of her tricks went haywire. At first, Dash had just assumed that it was part of the party-loving pony's normal, bright and bubbly nature - just "Pinkie being Pinkie" as some put it. It wasn't until after the Gilda incident a few years back that she had really started to notice that Pinkie was just a little extra bright and bubbly around her. And even then, it had taken until six months ago for Dash to realize that she felt the same way. She remembered the night she had finally told Pinkie how she felt, and chuckled to herself as she remembered Pinkie's typically Pinkie-like response - throwing a party.

As they got near the cafe, they were spotted by Twilight, who was heading toward the library with a load of scrolls in her bags. She waved at them and trotted over. "So, how's Ponyville's newest happy couple?"

"Oh, hi Twilight. We're doing great." Pinkie gushed. "Dashie was just practicing some new tricks this morning. You should have seen her just now, she was all, like, 'WOOOOOSH' and then she went 'loop and loop and loop' and then 'SWOOOSH' back through the loops." - Pinkie pantomimed the actions, waving her hooves about wildly - "and then she landed and her tummy was all, like 'grumble' and so was mine and so we're going to get some lunch. Do you wanna have lunch with us?"

"Um, I just ate, actually. I was headed to the library to drop off these supplies and then Fluttershy had asked me to stop by and help her with a few things. Maybe some other time, though."

"Okie-dokie-loki" replied Pinkie, bouncing onward.

"Later, Twilight" called Dash, as she flew on to keep up with her perpetually bouncing fillyfriend.

Dash and Pinkie took a seat near the edge of the outdoor pavilion of the cafe. They had no sooner placed their orders, when a head popped over the hedge that bordered the pavilion. Dash turned to look and saw the familiar cock-eyed face of the local mail-mare, Ditzy Doo. "Oh, hi Ditzy. How are you?"

"Muffiny brightness." Ditzy responded, rummaging in her pack for a moment, before producing a letter in a big, official-looking envelope, along with a small form. "Grand muffins for flashy skys. Officiate." she said.

Dash signed for the letter, and waved as Ditzy continued on her rounds. She had an odd manner of talking, but Dash and the others had found that they could follow her easily enough once they got used to it.

"Ooohhh. Looks important." opined Pinkie. "Are you gonna open it, Dashie? Are you? Huh? Huh?"

Dash looked at the envelope. The sender's name set her heart racing immediately. "Cloudsdale Flight & Racing Commission - Events Planning Department". Hurredly, she tore open the envelope and began reading:

_Dear Miss Rainbow Dash:_  
><em>It is with great pleasure that The Cloudsdale Flight &amp; Racing Commission hereby informs you that you have been selected as a contestant in this year's X-treme Flight Spectacular, to be held this year in the royal city of Canterlot on November 17th . Enclosed please find the required paperwork, waiver of liability, etc. Please return all required forms as soon as possible. Also enclosed please find a ticket for a private suite at the raceway for the accomidation of any friends or relatives you may wish to invite.<em>

_Best Wishes,_  
><em>Star Cloudmane, Planning Supervisor<br>__Cloudsdale Flight & Racing Commission_

"Sweet! This is so awesome! Do you know what this means?" gushed Rainbow Dash, her face aglow with excitement.

"A PARTY!" exclaimed Pinkie, now out of her seat and bouncing around wildly. As she said this, she threw her hooves in the air and streamers and confetti appeared out of nowhere.

"More that that!" Dash continued excitedly, brushing a streamer out of her mane. She still wondered where exactly Pinkie's seemingly limitless supply of the things came from. "This could be my big chance! The Wonderbolts are _always_ at the X-treme Flight Spectacular, looking for new talent. If I win, they'll notice me and sign me up for sure."

"YAY! Wonderbolt Dashie!" interjected Pinkie. "WOOOSH! SONIC RAINBOOM!" - she pantomimed the move, bringing her arm down quickly to mimic the steep vertical descent. As she leveled her arm off, there was a faint 'pop' and multicolored streamers flew out from her hoof.

Dash rested her chin on her hoof in thought. "Y'know, I've already done that twice. I should come up with something even more extreme, some kind of new variant..."

"More extreme than a SONIC RAINBOOM? That's gotta be impossible, but then everyone thought the Rainboom was impossible until you did it that one day when we came to see you but then Rarity decided to compete but then her wings were like 'crumble' and she was like 'AAAAAHHHH!' but the Wonderbolts were like 'ZOOM' but then they got knocked out but you were like 'WOOOSH! BOOM!' Hero Dashie!..." - Just then, their food arrived, causing the bubbly pink pony to change focus instantly - "Oooh! Yummy!" she exclaimed, immediately digging in.

Dash marveled that Pinkie had never passed out from lack of air during her rambling run-on stories. As she brushed stray streamers aisde to make room for her plate, she suddenly paused, examining the corkscrew shape of one. "Hmmm..." she thought out loud, "that gives me an idea..." Putting the streamer aside, she tore into her lunch, managing to finish at the same time as Pinkie. They paid quickly and hurried off. There was a party to plan, after all.


	2. Triumph

The mid-morning sun shone out of a clear sky over the broad flat plains. In what had become a familiar routine, Rainbow Dash was stretching forward, her wings flaring out behind her, making sure her muscles were good and limber before starting her practice. Pinkie, meanwhile, sat on a nearby wooden fence, kicking her legs idly and humming happily to herself.

It had been two months now since the letter. A few days after the party, Dash had packed up and headed out west to train. Pinkie, naturally, had come with her. And so it came about that they were here - an old abandoned outpost 15 miles west of Appleosa. Dash had chosen this place for a few reasons: there were no distractions, for one. Also, she wanted to keep her new stunt a secret. Since she knew her first Sonic Rainboom had been visible from Ponyville all the way to Manehattan, she decided the remote location was in order.

Finishing her stretches, Dash breathed in the crisp fall air. It was time. For the past two months, she had practiced the two elements - the familiar Sonic Rainboom and the new 'Streamer Spiral' - along with her other stunts. The hardest part had been overcoming the natural dizziness that came with high-speed spiraling. Now, with the competition only one month away, it was time to combine them and unleash Equestria's first ever 'Twisted Rainboom'.

Pinkie, seeing Dash was ready to start, hopped off the fence and trotted over. "Kiss for luck!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Dash, and planting her lips firmly against the blue pony's.

Dash returned the kiss, holding the embrace for a moment. As the kiss ended she lightly gripped Pinkie's shoulders in her hooves and looked in her eyes, her face turning serious. The near-disaster at the flying competition two years ago, combined now with her new relationship with Pinkie, had made her increasingly aware of her own mortality. She was well aware that there was always a chance, especially with a new stunt involving such high speed, that something could go terribly wrong. "Pinkie. Look, I just... This is gonna be really dangerous. If something goes wrong, just... just know that I'll always love you."

"Aww. I love you, too, Dashie.", her own expression turning serious for just a brief moment, then quickly returning to its usual perkiness. "But nothing's gonna go wrong, cause you're the bestest flyer ever! Now get up there and do your thing, Dashie!"

Needing no further encourgement, Dash took to the sky. She went far higher than she would for an ordinary Rainboom, since she would have to transfer some of the momemtum into the spinning motion once she leveled off. Finally, reaching the right height, she looked down. Far, far below, she could see a tiny pink speck bouncing about wildly. She smiled, then set her face in a determined mask. She _would_ do this!

Dash began her descent, picking up speed as she flew towards the ground at an angle just shy of being straight on. Soon she felt the familiar tug of g-forces, feeling for all the world like her hide was about to be ripped straight off her body. Finally, at what she judged to be nearly 20 feet from the ground, she adjusted her wings slightly, leveling off, still accelerating. _So far, so good_ she thought, _Here we go, then_. She tilted her wings slightly in opposite directions and began to spin. Straight past a madly cheering Pinkie she went, still accelerating and spinning faster and faster. She had both front hooves extended now. _Just... a little... more_.

* * *

><p>BOOM! The citizens of Appleoosa looked toward the horizon, expecting another arcing rainbow to appear. However, a different sight greeted their eyes. Large, bright, multi-colored spirals ascended into the sky flowing upwards like party streamers. Braeburn looked on in astonishment. 'Well, I'll be...' he marveled, 'that little filly actually did it!' Ordinarially, he would have rushed off to write to Applejack about the event, but Dash and Pinkie had previously had Silverstar call a town meeting, and sworn everypony to secrecy.<p>

* * *

><p>BOOM! Little Strongheart and several other nearby buffalo paused in their gathering of berries to look at the wonderous sight. She smiled. Rainbow Dash had found her again several weeks ago and told her she would be practing stunts in the area. She had even see the booming rainbows several times before. But this sight was new and even more spectacular. She wondered what other amazing things the blue pony could do.<p>

* * *

><p>BOOM! Pinkie jumped up and down and proceeded to do cartwheels. "YAY! RAINBOW STREAMERS! YOU DID IT, DASHIE!"<p>

* * *

><p>BOOM! Dash felt the familiar jolt as she went supersonic. Mentally she counted off in her head. When she reached 10, she adjusted her wings, gradually righting her spin, and then slowing and finally touching down. She turned around and watched the spiraling rainbows spread upwards and outwards. "YES!", she shouted, giving a hoofpump, "I am soooo gonna win!"<p>

* * *

><p>BOOM! From a bluff some distance away, Celestia and Luna watched that colorful show. "Amazing! 'Tia, mine sister, dids't thou see that?"<p>

Celestia smiled. The attempts to bring her sister's archaic speech up to date were still a work in progress. "Indeed I did, Luna. It would appear that the Element of Loyalty is almost certain to win the upcoming contest. I only hope the fame does not go too much to her head."

* * *

><p>But, even immortal Princess-Goddesses cannot forsee the future...<p> 


	3. Tragedy

Pinkie and Fluttershy stood outside the door and knocked. Normally a wooden door would seem out of place in a cloud arena, but the Royal Canterlot Raceway & Flight Grounds was specifically built to blend the building styles of all three types of ponies. And the enteire place was enchanted to allow non-pegasi to walk about freely. The contest would start in 20 minutes and the others were already in the VIP suite, but Pinkie and Fluttershy had decided to come visit Rainbow Dash personally before the show to wish her luck. Pinkie on account of being Dash's fillyfriend, and Fluttershy due to their long friendship. The door opened and the two ponies were immediately blasted by a cacophonous wall of sound.

"EEP!" cried Fluttershy, taking a step backwards. Pinkie, for her part, clamped her hooves over her ears.

Dash poked her head out. "OH! HEY PINKS. HEY 'SHY." she shouted over the din. "JUST A SECOND." She ducked back in, and the noise shortly ceased. Returning, she opened the door wide. "What brings you two here?"

"Silly" Pinkie giggled, bouncing right in. "You didn't think your fillyfriend and your bestest friend would let you go out there without coming by to wish you luck, did you?"

"Um, yes. We, um, came to wish you luck, Dash" murmured Fluttershy, entering somewhat more timidly. "Is... is everything okay? What was that awful noise?"

"Oh that. That was just Ponyowar", Dash replied, waving a hoof toward a CD case laying on top of the dresser. "I always play some metal to psych myself up before a big competition. Helps me forget how nervous I am."

Fluttershy glanced at the CD case, and wished she hadn't. The cover was rather gruesome, depicting four muscular stalions, clad in hide-tight outfits (if you could call them that) standing atop a pile of skulls. She shivered. For all their long friendship, she could never understand Dash's taste in music.

Pinkie, too craned her neck to see, though her reaction was somewhat different "Ponyowar - Fighting Equestria" she read. She frowned, wondering why anyone would want to fight Equestria and how one even managed to fight an entire planet. She was on the verge of asking, when the picture caught her eye. Her face lit up. "Oooh, Dashie. I like to see _you_ in one of these outfits." There was an unmistakable lustful quality to the comment.

Fluttershy's cheeks turned beet-red and Dash nearly choked on the water she had just taken a drink of. "Geez, Pinks! Not in front of 'shy, wouldja?"

"Hmmm? Oh." Pinkie giggled nervously, as if she had just noticed Fluttershy was in the room.

"Um, um... anyway" Fluttershy stammered, "Pinkie said you had a new trick, but she wouldn't say anything else except that it was, um, dangerous."

"Super-duper dangerous and super-duper spectacular!" Pinkie cut in.

"Um, yes, so, um, please be careful, Dash." Fluttershy looked at her friend with deep worry in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, 'shy." Dash waved her hoof nonchalantly. "I've practiced it, like, a dozen times. I'll be fine."

"Yea. Dashie's the bestest flier ever." Pinkie affirmed.

Just then, a voice came over the loudspeaker: "Attention contestants. The X-treme Flight Spectacular will begin in 15 minutes. Please begin making your way to the lineup area at this time."

"Um, well I guess we better go." said Fluttershy, turing to leave. She gave Dash one last concerned look. "Please be safe, Dash."

"I will, I promise." Dash reassured her. Then she turned to look at Pinkie. "And don't you worry either."

"Oh, I'm not worried Dashie. I know you can do it." stated Pinkie confidently. Too confidently.

"C'mon, Pinks, you know I know you better than that by now."

"Well, maybe just a teensy-ieensy-weensy bit worried." Pinkie allowed, somewhat less confidently. "Kiss for luck?"

"Kiss for luck." Dash said, wrapping her in a hug and giving her a passionate kiss. Just outside the still-open door, Fluttershy blushed and hid her face behind her mane, embarrassed to be witnessing her two friends in such a moment.

"Now go on." Dash said, as they broke away from the kiss. "I'll see everyone after the show, okay."

"Okey-dokey-loki." Pinkie bubbled, bouncing out the door, her spirits seeming restored.

* * *

><p>Pinkie and Fluttershy arrived back at the suite just in time for the Equestrian National Anthem. As the last strains faded off and they were about to take their seats, there came a tapping at the door. Twilight got up to answer. Much to her surprise, Celestia and Luna were standing there.<p>

"Your Highnesses!" Twilight stammered. Everypony turned in surprise and bowed as they entered. "We... we thought you'd be in the Royal Suite."

Celestia let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh, please. How could I properly enjoy the show with all those stupid nobleponies trying to bury their snouts in my flank."

Twilight blushed. "Um, Your Highness?", she stammered, gesturing with her head towards one corner of the suite, where Spike, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom were standing, snouts nearly touching the glass as they watched the show. Thankfully, the youngsters seemed too engrossed in the show to have noticed the Princess' slightly crass remark.

Celestia coughed, embarrassed by her faux pas. "Erm... sorry." she whispered to her protege . "Besides that though, I just had this strange feeling that I should be here for some reason."

They all settled in, watching the show and marveling at the prowess of many of the flyers.

Come the intermission, they made their rounds to the little fillies room, snack stands, etc., and then hurried back to the suite. Rainbow Dash was scheduled to be the opening flyer in the show's second half.

They all got seated again. Well, except for Pinkie, who was bouncing up and down with excitement, and Scootaloo, who was pressed up so close against the viewing window it looked like she would press right on through it.

The announcer's voice crackled over the loudspeakers: "And now, everypony, please welcome our next contestent - two-time winner of the Best Young Flyer competition and the only pony to have pulled off a Sonic Rainboom twice - a filly who can make everything 20 percent cooler in 10 seconds flat - Miss Rainbooooooow DASH!"

Twilight leaned over and whispered to Applejack. "Geez, did she write that intro herself? What a showoff." The two snickered, drawing an annoyed glare from a still bouncing Pinkie Pie.

"HEY! Don't you make fun of my Dashie-washie."

The pair had to stiffle another giggle as Applejack looked at Twilight and silently mouthed: "Dashie-washie?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Wonderbolts' private suite, Soarin' recognized the new contestant immediately. "Hey! It's pie-saver." he blurted, turning to Spitfire.<p>

Spitfire groaned, burying her face in her hoof. "Y'know, she did save our LIVES, too, Soarin'. A bit more important than a pie, maybe?"

"Oh. Yea. In any case, this should be good. Y'know, I think she may even be Wonderbolt material one day."

* * *

><p>Dash pulled out all the stops for her routine, using every trick she knew - the Super Speed Strut, the Fantastic Filly Flash, Jumping Through Loop-de-loops, even the Buccaneer Blaze, drawing 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' Finally, it was time for her <em>piece de resistance<em>. She began her upward ascent using her Rainbow Tornadao move, which was the signal for the announcer.

"Fillys and Gentlecolts," the loudspeakers boomed.

"This is it! This is it!" exclaimed Pinkie, now somehow defying gravity by bouncing in place while hanging from the ceiling. "Dashie's new stunt. Oooooh, you're gonna love it!"

The announcer, meanwhile, continued: "Miss Dash will now finish her set by performing for you all a new stunt, developed especially for this competition: The Twisted Rainboom."

There was wild applause. Dash reached her intended height and paused. The speakers crackled to life again, with the announcer continuing in a more serious tone as the crowd quieted. "Fillys and gentlecolts, this is an _extremely_ dangerous stunt, requiring full concentration. Therefore in the interest of safety, both your own and the performer's, we ask that you please refrain from using flash photography or making any loud noises. Thank you."

* * *

><p>A hush fell over the arena. Even though the suites were soundproof, there was a sudden quiet among the friends as well. Even Pinkie quieted down, though she was still bouncing in place - back on the floor now. All eyes were riveted to the sky as Dash started her descent. As she approached the arena, she could feel the telltale cone start to form around her. Picking up speed, she began a mental count, looking for that sweet spot, right around 20 feet where she would level out.<p>

Dash passed through the arena. Suddenly, in the private suite, Pinkie froze. Both her right legs began twitching together. A pause. Then both left legs. She stopped bouncing and sat down, fear etched on her face, her eyes wide and beginning to tear up.

The others didn't even ask what the new Pinkie-sense meant. Given Pinkie's reaction, there was only one thing it could mean. Time itself seemed to slow down as the looming disaster approached.

(30 seconds)  
>Fluttershy crouched down and hid her face behind her mane, shivering.<p>

(25 seconds)  
>Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders knew about Pinkie-sense. They stood at the window, frozen in fear. "No. She can't..." whispered Scootaloo. Rarity and Applejack herded the children away from the window, back towards the back of the room. Where they wouldn't be able to see the arena's giant monitor.<p>

(20 seconds)  
>Twilight, Celestia, and Luna could do nothing but watch the monitor in horror. Because the arena used an anti-magic field around the competition area to prevent cheating, they were powerless. Even if Celestia had wanted to order the field lowered, there wouldn't have been enough time.<p>

* * *

><p>(15 seconds)<br>Dash leveled out, and began her spin, continuing her forward acceleration. In a flash, she realized her mistake. Mentally, she cursed herself for such a rookie error. Unlike the flat plains out west, Canterlot was located on a mountain. And mountains had foothills. Like a complete noob, she had leveled out over a valley.

(10 seconds)  
><em>Ok, Dash<em> she thought to herself. _You can still do this. Just gotta pull up a little bit._ But as the first hill loomed, she could see she wasn't going to make it.

(5 seconds)  
>As she spiraled she felt her wing clip a low stone wall on the hilltop. Pain shot up her wing and she knew she had broken something. Her carefully controlled spin turned into an out-of-control whirl. As the ground loomed, she thought back to how she had promised Fluttershy and Pinkie that she would be safe. <em>Damn! Pinks, 'shy. I guess I lied. I'm so sorry.<em> Then, there was no more time for thought.

(0 seconds)  
>Rainbow Dash's world exploded in white-hot agony.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Wow, this chapter got kinda long. I was going to do more, but decided a cliffhanger ending would be better. Stay tuned.<em>


	4. Aftermath

There was a collective gasp of horror from the crowd as Rainbow Dash disappeared in a cloud of dust. The central monitor cut the live feed and switched to showing the X-treme Flight logo. "Everypony remain calm, please." the announcer requested, sounding shaken.

"NO! DASHIE!" screamed Pinkie. Her normally poofy mane had gone completely limp and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

Twilight felt like she was going to be sick. Everypony was crying. For all her reading and studying, she didn't know what to do. Rainbow Dash was down there, seriously hurt, maybe even... She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. She felt Celestia's wing wrap around her comfortingly, and buried her face in her mentor's side. "Princess. I... we... Dash." she sobbed, unable to make anything coherent come out.

"Peace, my faithful student.", Celestia comforted, "Peace. She lives. Were an element-bearer to perish, I would sense it."

Her words carried a soothing aura, and everypony began to calm down, just a little.

Pinkie lifted her head up, still sniffiling. "We have to get down there."

"Indeed." said Celestia, her horn beginning to glow. The anti-magic field had been lowered to allow emergency personnel to work. Light filled the room and its occupants quickly found themselves teleported to the ground a short distance from the crash.

The arena ambulance was approaching. Pinkie rushed to Dash's side. Even with Celestia's reassurance, she had to see for herself that Dash was still breathing.

Fluttershy also cautiously approached and, for the second time that day, regretted letting her curiosity get the better of her. She backed away, shivering. "So.. so much blood." she murmered.

Scootaloo tried to go to her idol's side, but was quickly grabbed by Applejack. "But... but.." she protested.

Applejack had seen pictures of pegasi crashes in the newspaper before. It wasn't somthing a little foal like Scootaloo needed to see. "Sugarcube, ah know yer worried, we all are, but believe me, whats over thar ain't nothin' you need ta see."

Twilight approached at nearly the same time as the ambulance got there. She drew in a shocked breath. "Oh, Dash" she whispered softly. Dash's coat and mane were streaked with blood, which also liberally coated the ground. Two of her legs were bent at angles that nopony's legs were meant to bend at. And her wings - her wings were the worst. They looked as if somepony had just taken them and crumpled them up like wastepaper.

Four EMT ponies hopped out of the ambulance, quickly taking charge. "Everypony back away," one of them, evidently the head EMT, barked. Twilight quickly complied, but Pinkie, still in shock, didn't move. "C'mon, out of the way!" the EMT said again, more forcefully, grabbing her and pulling her back as the other three EMTs began attending to Dash. He looked at Twilight. "How'd you all get out here anyway?" he demanded.

"I brought them here." answered Celestia, approaching. "Miss Dash is a close personal friend to these ponies, and to myself. Now, please, don't let us distract you further."

"Of course, your Highness." he replied, executing a quick bow, before joining the other EMTs working to stabilize Dash.

Celestia turned to Twilight. "Twilight, do you have a quill and scroll? Quickly."

Twilight did not disappoint, producing the items almost before Celestia had finished speaking. Hurredly, the Princess jotted something down on the scroll and handed the quill back to Twilight.

The EMTs had gotten Dash onto a stretcher and were loading her into the ambulance. "We gotta get her to Canterlot General, double quick." the head EMT stated as he climbed in.

Quickly, Celestia stepped forward. "The private Royal Hospital at my palace is much closer," she said, handing him the scroll. "This will get you in."

"As you wish, your Highness," he replied. Then, turning to the driver as he closed the doors, he called out: "You heard her. Royal Hospital, stat."

They all watched with worried faces as the ambulance sped off. Then Celestia gathered the group and teleported them again, this time directly to the palace.

* * *

><p>Twilight paced the floor of the waiting area. Dash had been brought in nearly four hours ago. The princesses had reluctantly gone to attended to other matters, with instructions that they be alerted as soon as there was news, leaving behind five worried ponies (thankfully, the three youngsters and Spike had fallen asleep, worn out from the day's events).<p>

"Tarnation, Twi!" Applejack finally exclaimed. "Would ya siddown already? Wearin' a hole in tha floor ain't gonna get her better any faster. 'Sides which, yer makin' ever'pony else's nerves worse."

Twilight sighed and took a seat next to the orange pony. "I know, AJ. I just feel so... so helpless."

"Ah know, sugarcube, ah know." Applejack reached over and patted her on the back, then whispered to her: "Ah'm real worried 'bout Pinkie over there." She waved a hoof towards the pink pony, who was sitting curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth and whimpering softly, her gaze completely unfocused. "Ah think this here's all too much fer her. She's always been real fragile-like, emotionwise. Fluttershy, y'know, she's timid-like outside but she's got a strong core. Pinkie, though, she runs just opposite-wise. Ah've only seen her this upset one other time."

Just then the doors to the ER opened and a doctor came out. "Doctor! How is she?" Twilight blurted.

"Well," the doctor replied, "there's good news, bad news, and worse news."

Pinkie's whimpering grew louder and her rocking increased.

The doctor continued: "The good news is that she's stable and very likely to survive. The bad news is that we've had to put her in a magically-induced coma until her body can heal somewhat. She did have several broken bones and multiple internal injuries, though none too severe, thankfully. We expect to have to keep her under for aproximately two months."

"Gracious! Two months? And you say there is 'worse news'?" inquired Rarity, who had heretofore been silent.

"Yes. It's about her wings..."

Pinkie went full-on hysterical, bawling and screaming. "OH IT'S HORRIBLE, ISN'T IT? YOU HAD TO CUT THEM OFF?"

"Miss, we didn't ampu..."

"THEY'RE PARALYZED OR PERMANANTLY RUINED OR, OR... OH, MY POOR DASHIE WILL NEVER FLY AGAIN!"

"Now, if you would just calm down," the doctor protested. "There's always the chance that..."

Pinkie's histrionics continued unabated, preventing the doctor from continuing.

Applejack sighed. She hated to do this, but it was the only thing that could bring her friend to her senses. At least, it had worked that one other time...

To everyones astonishment, Applejack stepped forward, grabbed Pinkie, and slapped her across the face. Hard. Instantly the pink pony stopped her dramatic rambling, rubbing at her face. "Owie! Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry, sugarcube, but you were loosin' it there." Applejack explained. "Now siddown and listen ta what the doc has ta say."

"Erm, yes," the doctor continued. "As I was saying, Miss Dash's wings did suffer extensive damage, both wings being broken in multiple places. But we've been able to fix that using a series of metal rods to hold the bones in place until they start to knit, which should be during the coma at any rate. However, there was also extensive nerve damage. Unfortunately, it could be months or even longer before we know how badly this will impact her ability to fly."

"So, Pinkie could be right?" Twilight inquired sadly.

"Possibly. However, there's always the chance she could regain some function, or even make a complete recovery. There are also some promising treatments for nerve damage currently being reviewed by the Equestrian Food & Drug Adminstration. With all of you being so close to the Princess, I'm sure Miss Dash could be among the first candidates, should any of the treatments be approved."

Rarity smiled graciously. "Well, thank you Doctor... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Wellhooves. Dr. Wellhooves."

"Thank you, Dr. Wellhooves. Whatever happens now, we certainly appriciate all you've done to help our dear friend."

"As do we," a melodious voice declared.

Everyone turned and bowed as Celestia and Luna entered. "Dr. Wellhooves, was it?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Dr. Wellhooves, you and your entire surgical team have our thanks. We shall be certain the hospital adminstration knows of your skill and dedication."

"Thank you, your Highness. You are most gracious. Forgive me, but I must go now and oversee the patient's transfer to the ICU." He bowed again and left.

Rarity got up. "Well, at least now we know she's going to live, thank goodness." She yawned. "Dear me, it is getting late. We should get the children home, I suppose. Scootaloo's mother will probably be wondering whats taken so long."

"She hath already been informed of what hath transpired," stated Luna. Then, turing to Applejack, she continued: "As hath thine elder brother. Ye shall all rest here at the palace tonight, and ye may depart on the 'morrow, if ye so desire."

"Thank you, your Highnesses," said Twilight, as the rest of the group got up. "I think we could all use a good night's sleep."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Wow! Thanks to everyone who's added this story to their watch list andor reviewed it. The first three chapters and part of this one were written while I was on vacation. Now that I'm back to work, updates may be a little less frequent, but don't worry, they'll come._


	5. Recovery?

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP  
>The incessant rhythm of the monitor kept a sort of melancholy time in the room. It had been six weeks now since the accident. The magical coma had allowed Dash's recovery to proceed faster and the rods had been removed from her wings two weeks ago. They would still need a hard cast for a while - about four more weeks. Unfortunately, tests showed that, while the severed nerve endings were growing back together, they were still having trouble carrying signals. Still, the doctors reminded everypony that it was still early in the recovery process.<p>

Pinkie's snoring provided a contrast to the monitor's rhythm. She hadn't left since the accident, and while she had improved a good bit, she was still in a somewhat fragile state of mind and her friends always tried to make sure at least one of them was with her.

Applejack sighed. Dash was scheduled to be brought out of the coma tomorrow. In fact, the doctors had already started gradually weakening the magic field that was keeping her under. While they all were eager to be able to talk to their friend again, nopony was looking forward to having to tell her about her wings.

She turned towards Fluttershy, who had just arrived an hour ago to stay the night. Applejack was glad for her company. The timid yellow pegasus pony always seemed to have a calming effect on her.

"Is... is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

Applejack blinked, her cheeks reddening slightly, as she realized that she had been staring absently at her friend for a good couple minutes. "Well," she finally managed, "ahm jus' a little worried 'bout t'morrow, is all."

"Oh? You don't think anything will go wrong, do you?"

"With Dash wakin' up? Naw. Doc says she's fine and ah believe 'im. Naw, ahm jus worried 'bout how she's gonna take tha news about, well, y'know..."

"Oh. About... about her wings, you mean."

"Yea. Whadda you think? Ah mean, you've know her a lot longer'n ah have."

"I... I don't know. We don't really know how things will go yet, of course, but it's probably going to be hard on her. Flying is what she lives for. Its been her whole life. But she'll have us." Fluttershy smiled. "Ever since I've known her she's always tried to protect me, whenever I got picked on for being shy or being a bad flyer. Now I guess it's my turn to be there for her."

"Y'all sound real close. If'n ya don't mind mah askin', were you jealous any when, y'know, her an Pinkie...?"

"Hmmm? Oh, you mean..." Fluttershy blushed.

"Nevermind, ah shouldn'tve asked somethin' like that."

"Oh, no. Its okay. No I wasn't jealous or anything. Actually I was really happy for them both. Really, I never thought of Dash, um, like that. She's always been more like a big sister to me. Which is strange, considering I'm actually older than her."

"But ah thought y'all went ta school together?"

"Well, yes, but I was held back because of my poor flying, so..."

They continued talking for a while until eventually Applejack found herself dozing off. At length, she got up and stretched. "Well, ah reckon ahm gonna go hit the hay. You gonna be alright here by yourself, sugarcube?"

"Oh. Yes, I'll be fine. I've got some new veterinary journals that just came in the mail the other day. You go and get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day they were all there as the magic field finally wore off.<p>

Dash groaned as she came to her senses. She opened her eyes - and quickly shut them again, struggling to adjust to the sudden light. She tried to remember where she was. The last thing she could remember was the ground approaching at incredible speed. Then pain. Blinding, agonizing pain.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched voice. "Dashie! You're awake!"

"Mmmph... Wah? Pinks? Where am I?"

"In the hospital, silly. Duh." Pinkie blurted. Then, more seriously, "Oh, Dashie, I was so worried."

"The hospital? How... how long?"

"It's been two months now, sugarcube." Applejack piped up.

"Two months?" Dash asked, incredulous. "Geez, I knew it was bad, but not that bad." She looked at herself, as well as she could, being in a near full body cast. "Well, how long until I get these mummy wrappings off and get back to flying?"

Everypony glanced nervously at each other. "Um, Dashie..." Pinkie started.

"About that..." broke in Applejack.

"Your wings, um..." Twilight tried to continue with the unpleasant news.

"What about my wings?" Dash said, a deadly serious edge to her voice. Silence. "I SAID, what about my wings?" she asked again, more forcefully.

As they told her the news, Rainbow Dash felt a tangle of emotions waring inside her. Shock. Disbelief. Grief. Anger. Then she latched onto one. One that had gotten her through tough times before. Proud determination. She was Rainbow Dash. She was the greatest flyer in Equestria. She would show these pesky damaged nerves who was boss. Having determined this, she said as much.

"Of course you will, Dashie! I just know you'll be all better in no time." Pinkie bubbled.

The others exchanged looks. They weren't so sure, but they would be there all the same.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the remaining month until the cast came off provided more opportunity for healing. By the time she came out of the cast, Dash's nerve conduction tests had vastly improved. After a week of stretching and muscle exercises, everypony was hopeful as Dash prepared to take to the air for the first time since that fateful day, now three months distant.<p>

When they got to the field, Dash was mildly annoyed at the height chosen for the flight. "Oh, c'mon! I was flying higher than this as a foal."

"It's always better to start small, so you don't overtax yourself." the rehab nurses insisted.

Miffed, Dash spread her wings, jumped off the training ledge... and froze. She plummeted like a stone, being caught at the last second by a magic field.

As her friends rushed over to check on her, she tried to figure out what went wrong. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would come right out of her chest, she had broken out in a cold sweat, and she was shaking like a leaf. This was ridiculous. She was Rainbow Dash, damnit. How could she be afraid to fly? She flapped her wings experimentally. They certainly seemed to work right. Anger flared up, mixing with her pride. She stormed back up to the top of the ledge. She took a running leap this time and... she was airborne. She flapped her wings, soaring higher and picking up speed as she circled the training room. "Ha!" she shouted. "Told you I'd be back in top form in no time."

Her friends watched, aghast, as she hovered around the training field at a snails pace, barely three feet above her starting height. "Um... Twi," Applejack whispered nervously. "How fast is she goin'?"

Twilight's horn glowed briefly as she cast a speed detection spell. She shook her head and announced, sadly: "26 miles an hour."

Applejack took in the news, then hung her head. "That's it then. It's over, isn't it?"

Pinkie's face fell. "Oh, Dashie..." she said forlornly.

* * *

><p>"...so, as you can see, Miss Dash," the doctor waved a hoof at the x-rays and tests, "there's nothing wrong with your wings."<p>

"Then what's wrong with me? Why can't I fly?"

"After a complete analysis, my conclusion is that you are suffering from severe post-traumatic stress disorder. Basically the accident has caused such severe mental stress that attempting to fly is either resulting in panic attacks or cognative perceptive disassociation."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm _afraid_ to fly? Bullshit."

The doctor, unfazed by the profanity, attempted to clarify. "Not consciously afraid, per se. It's like this," he explained, drawing a diagram, "Say that this," he pointed to a stick-figure pony, "is your conscious mind. You want to fly. So your mind sends a signal to your wings." He drew a dotted line to a crudely drawn pair of wings. "Now, normally your wings respond, and you fly. But now," He drew another line parallel to the first, this one blocked by a stop sign. "your subconscious mind, imprinted by the accident, intercepts the signal. It then either completely blocks the signal or else overrides it, allowing very low speed flight, while feeding your senses the false impression of speed and/or height."

"Umm. Ok. I _think_ I understand all that. So how do we fix it?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Dash, there is no medical remedy for this. Sometimes the problem lessens or disappears with time. Some ponies find counseling or psychiatric therapy helpful. And, frankly, sometimes the PTSD never goes away. In any case, I'm afraid there's really nothing more we can do for you here, so I'm going to recommend that you be discharged home."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Well there's Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, but one week or more will probably be the norm now.<em>

_PTSD is a bitch, ain't it. Bonus cupcakes if you get the reference in that next-to-last scene._

_Also, after reading much more fanfics and fan-made comic strips, I realized I completely screwed up on my characterization of Ditzy Doo (aka Derpy Hooves) in chapter one, so I've made a slight revision to it. Take a look-see._


	6. Descent

Rainbow Dash stepped off the train. The afternoon sun hung low in the sky. The others had left the previous night "to get things ready". Dash knew what they were up to. A 'Welcome Home' party, no doubt. Dash knew they would expect her to stop by Sugarcube Corner first thing to see Pinkie. Normally, she would, too. But not today. She didn't feel like a party. "What the hell is there to celebrate?" she muttered under her breath, kicking idly at a stone in the road. She passed below her own house, noticing that a ladder had been hung down from the cloud that was her porch. She snorted. Who ever heard of a pegasus needing a ladder? She trudged on, annoyed at having to walk, not noticing where her hooves were taking her. At length, she looked up, her eyes falling on an entranceway with swinging double doors. The sign read: 'The Thirsty Pony' _Perfect_, she thought, as she stepped inside, _I could use a drink. Or two. Or, well, a lot._'

* * *

><p>At Sugarcube Corner Applejack glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been nearly three hours now since Dash's train had come in. "Ah don't think she's comin', sugarcube." she stated as gently as she could.<p>

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be here. She has to come - that's why we're throwing this super-extra-special welcome home party, right?" Pinkie bubbled, trying to hide the fact that she, too, was becoming a little unsure. Many guests had already gotten tired of waiting and left. Big Macintosh had taken Applebloom home and Rarity had left with Sweetie Belle and a very reluctant Scootaloo. The other guests were milling around, making small talk, and glancing at the clock every so often.

"Look," Twilight broke in, "I'm just... I'm not so sure..."

Before she could finish, Pinkie interrupted, her Pinkie-sense going off. "Oooh, ear-flop/eye flutter/knee-twitch."

"DOOR!" said Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy all at once.

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud 'BANG'. Standing there, a half-empty bottle of rum in her hoof, was Rainbow Dash, completely, utterly, and thoroughly smashed.

"You poniesh wanna party? Lessh PARTY!" she shouted.

The guests who had been milling about gasped in shock as the innebriated guest of honor made her entrance.

Fluttershy let out a yelp and hid behind a table while Twilight buried her face in her hoof and groaned.

"Sweet Celestia," murmured Applejack. "she's done got hammered outta her mind."

Only Pinkie seemed oblivious. "Dashie! You made it." she enthused, bouncing over towards her.

"Coursh I did, sweetflanksh.", Dash replied, grabbing her lover and giving her a passionate kiss, "You didn't think I wash gonna pish my own marty, didja?"

The guests continued to stare at the scene Dash was making, flabbergasted. Dash suddenly noticed that everyone was just standing and staring. She frowned. "Wadder you all shtanding around for? Thish ish a PARTY, damnit." She walked over to a portable boombox on the counter, and inserted a CD labeled "Best of 80s Mane Metal", and cranked it up to 11. "I SHAID LESSH PARTY!" she shouted, taking a long swig from the bottle she was still holding as the music began blaring.

It was at this point that Pinkie began to get the slightist inkling that something was quite wrong with her beloved Dashie. "Umm.. Dashie." she said, shouting to be heard above the din. "Don't you think its just a teensey-eensey-weensey bit loud?"

"Loud? Naw, ish perfechsh. C'mon, lesh dansh." Dash replied, grabbing Pinkie and stumbling around awkwardly in an approximation of something that could only loosly be called 'dancing'.

The few remaining guests nervously shuffled out one by one, leaving only the five friends. Luckily, Mr. And Mrs. Cake were out of town. They would have been horrified at the goings-on.

As they fumbled across the room, Pinkie grew increasingly concerned. "Dashie, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good."

Dash's face turned green as she released Pinkie and stumbled away. "Jush a little tummyachsh." She promptly turned, vomited into the nearby punch bowl, and collapsed face-first in the resultant mess.

* * *

><p>Dash groaned, shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight that poured in through the window. Slowly she got up and made her way over to the door of the room she was in, vaguely wondering where exactly she was. Her head felt like dragons were stomping on it and her whole body ached. She stepped through the door and found herself in Ponyville's library.<p>

Twilight raised her head up from the book she was reading. "Oh, good. You're awake." she said in a sharpish tone.

Twilight's voice seemed like thunder. "Owww. No need to shout, Twi."

"I'm not shouting." she calmly replied. "Not so much fun the next day, is it?"

"Ugh. How did I get here? Last thing I remember was leaving The Thirsty Pony."

Twilight frowned. "You really don't remember, do you? Well let me fill you in on just how big of an ass you made of yourself last night."

As Twilight recounted the details of the previous evening's buffoonery, ending with Dash's passing out and being carried off to the Twilight's guest room, Dash could only hang her head in shame. "Geez, Twi, I guess I really fucked things up. I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to. Pinkie worked really hard on that party."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Dash got up, and started for the door.

"Dash wait," called Twilight, stopping her. "You really should go clean up first, you look awful."

As Dash washed her face up and straightened her mane, Twilight continued: "Look, Dash. Sorry if I came off a little harsh. It's just that, well, you really worried us. I know you're upset about your condition but you can't solve your problems at The Thirsty Pony. That road is just going to make things worse."

"I know, I know. Things just got a little out of hoof yesterday. I think it was the ladder to my house that really set me off."

"I know this is a hard time for you, Dash, but just remember, we're all here for you."

Thoroughly cleaned up, Dash headed for the door. "I will. I promise. Well, I guess I'd better head over to Sugarcube Corner." Then, turning around as she left, she added "Oh, and Twi? Thanks."

* * *

><p>'Ding-a-ling' the bell tinkled as the door to Sugarcube Corner opened. Pinkie looked up. "Welcome to..." she stopped, breaking into a big smile as she noticed who it was. "Dashie! Oh, good. Are you feeling all better now?" she inquired, coming around the counter<p>

"Yea. Well, mostly. Look, Pinks, about last night..."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Dashie. I know you were sick. That juice you were drinking must have gone bad. It smelled awful."

"I just wanted to say how sorry... Wait what?"

"That bottle of juice you had, silly. After we got you over to Twilight's, I remembered that bottle you had. I went and got it and when I sniffed it, it smelled like it had gone bad. So I took it to Twilight to see if she might be able to use it to figure out how to make you un-sick."

"Umm... right." Dash agreed. _Bad juice?_, she thought, incredulously. _Pinkie's as old as me and she doesn't even know what alcohol is? Sheesh._ Shaking her head quickly, she continued, "Anyway, I still feel bad about it. I know you worked hard on that party."

"Oh don't worry about it, Dashie. We'll just have to have another one to make up for it."

"You bet we will, Pinks."

* * *

><p>Dash spent the better part of the day hanging out with Pinkie and just idling around Ponyville. She was feeling somewhat better as she got to her house. Arriving , she stretched her wings and attempted to fly, but froze up again. With a sigh, she ascended the ladder.<p>

She had great difficulty getting her door open, and when she finally did, she could see why. Three month's worth of mail was piled behind her door. Not for the first time she pondered getting rid of the door slot and just getting a mailbox. She sighed again and began sorting through the massive stack.

"Lessee ... junk, junk, bill, junk, get-well card, bill, another card, Playpony, junk, junk..."

About an hour and a half later, everything was sorted. She threw the junk away and examined what was left: A huge stack of get-well cards, three issues of Playpony, and a good dozen or so bills. She started going through the bills. Halfway through, she frowned as it suddenly dawned on her that, now that she was unable to fly, she couldn't keep working with the weather service. She was going to need a new job. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. Her biggest skill had always been flying. She didn't really know how to do any other jobs. Feeling her frustration mounting, she glanced towards a small wooden cabinet in the corner, all her earlier promises already fading into oblivion. She needed a drink...

* * *

><p><em>And so begins Dash's descent...<br>Wow. I surprised myself by getting this one out rather quickly. Stay tuned. Things get really interesting next episode._


	7. Back From the Edge

Dash awoke to a loud pounding on her door. At least, it seemed pretty loud. She looked over at her alarm clock. Noon. "Ugh." she muttered. She had been home for nearly two weeks now and had fallen into a predictable pattern: Wake up at noon, go to town, piss about, maybe have a late lunch with Pinkie and spend a little time together, go attempt flying, fail miserably, go home, drink, pass out, repeat the next day. A little different than her previous life but still, having a routine was supposed to be a good thing, right? The knocking sounded again. "Coming." she shouted, rolling out of bed.

She opened the door to find Twilight there. "Afternoon, sleepyhead."

"Twi. What's up?"

"Well, I was just talking to Fluttershy and..." Twilight suddenly noticed Dash's bedraggled condition. "Say, Dash, you look a mess." Her eyes narrowed as a thought struck her. "You haven't been drinking again, have you?"

Dash fidgeted nervously. "What? No, no of course not. Just, um, having some trouble sleeping, that's all."

Twilight remained suspicious, but decided to drop the subject for now. "Well, like I was saying, Fluttershy mentioned something that hadn't occurred to me. Without your flying, you don't have a job."

"Yea, Twi. I was just thinking about that last night. But what can I do? My only real skill was flying. I don't know other stuff."

"Well you could always try something simple. What about waiting tables? Anypony could do that."

"Meh, its better than nothing, I guess. But Ponyville Cafe isn't hiring that I know of."

"Well there's that new restaurant, 'Soup's On!'. They're hiring. I've met the owners, too, Brown Gravy and Mushroom Gravy. They're a wonderful couple. Two of the nicest stallions I've ever met. We could go down there this afternoon."

"Sounds to me like you already had this all planned out, Twi."

"Well, I might have wandered by there on the way over from Fluttershy's place and mentioned that I had a friend who needed a job."

"Okay, okay. Just let me get myself together here and we can head over."

* * *

><p>The Gravys were every bit as pleasant as Twilight had described. Dash particularly liked Mushroom. He seemed pretty cool (and she knew cool). Dash had been surprised to find that he actually followed stunt flying and even knew of her. She was even more pleasantly surprised when he had managed to chat a bit about her erstwhile career without trying to shower her with pity.<p>

In the end, she made the cut. Today was Friday and she would start on Monday. Starting pay would be 6 bits an hour, plus tips. It was a far cry from what she had made on the weather team, but it was a job. She would even get to see Pinkie everyday at work, since the Gravys had contracted with Sugarcube Corner to provide fresh deserts, which Pinkie would deliver daily. She had met some of the others who had been hired. Berry Punch, Minuette, and Candymane would be working day shifts with her. Candymane, being Scootaloo's mom, knew Dash right away. They four chatted a bit, then Berry Punch suggested they go out to celebrate their new jobs with a round or two. Candymane and Minuette exchanged a knowing look and politely declined. Both Minuette, being Berry's roommate, and Candymane, being a longtime friend of them both, knew that Berry had quite a liberal idea of what constituted 'a round or two'. Dash, however, was more than willing.

* * *

><p>With the strong encouragement of the proprietor, one White Ashes, Dash and Berry staggered out of The Thirsty Pony at 2 a.m., each one trying to support theirself on the other. Dash was in the middle of a story and talking quite animatedly:<br>"... and then I shaid to her, I shaid 'Fine. The schlown can shtay but the donkey in the griffon coshtume hash to go.'"

Both ponies busted out laughing, causing them to lose their balance and topple over. For some inexplicable reason, this only made them laugh harder.

"Oh, Dasch," slurred Berry between giggles, "you're jusht too mush, you know that."

"Heh. Thanksh, Berry. You're pretty school yourshelf."

The two staggered their way along toward's Berry's house, laughing and talking loudly (and even occasionally breaking into song). At one point a window opened and an old tin can came flying in their direction. "Hey, knock it off, you lushes. There's decent ponies trying to sleep." came an irate voice. This only prompted more giggles from the pair.

The pair were greeted at Berry's house by a rather peeved Minuette, who proceeded to drag her inebriated roommate off for a good tongue lashing (for all the good it ever did). Dash blinked in surprise, finding the door abruptly closed in her face, and then proceeded to stagger on to her own house. After nearly falling off the ladder several times, she finally manged to get there. Upon getting inside, she decided it was far too much effort to stagger all the way to her bed, and just decided to take a nap right there in the foyer.

* * *

><p>Dash groaned and rubbed her head, trying to remember why the hell she was laying in the floor. As the events of the previous night slowly filtered back, she managed to laugh despite her condition. That Berry sure was a trip. She glanced at her clock. Almost noon. She groaned again, realizing that she was going to have to change her sleeping schedule now that she was going to be working from 10 to 6. She sat up. Suddenly there was a knocking. Dash opened the door, her bleary eyes taking a moment to focus on the bouncing pink figure on her doorstep.<p>

"Hi, Dashie, are you ready to go cause you don't look ready in fact you look like you just woke up but I know you didn't just wake up cause that would mean you forgot and I know you didn't forget, did you?"

Dash shook her head in confusion. "Wait, what?"

Pinkie stopped bouncing and frowned. "You did forget didn't you?"

"Forget what, Pinks?" Dash was genuinely confused.

"Why your super spectacular fantabulous 'Welcome back again' party, silly. Duh." replied Pinkie, bouncing again. "C'mon, we gotta get going."

Dash found herself being practically dragged along by Pinkie as they rushed towards Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>With Dash being sober (if somewhat hung-over) the party proceeded far more smoothly this time. Dash and Pinkie enjoyed a few actual dances together and things were going splendidly. About two hours in, Dash was sitting at a table near the door, regaling Scootaloo and her friends (and whoever would listen, really) with tales of her awesome coolness (or was it cool awesomeness?) when Berry Punch arrived, just as Scootaloo was again affirming how awesome Dash was.<p>

"Oh, you bet she is," Berry chimed in loudly, taking a seat. Why you should hear the stories she was telling me..."

"Um," Dash interrupted nervously, "Berry, I'm not sure those stories are really suitable for..."

Berry continued as though Dash hadn't spoken, "... last night over at..."

Dash began frantically waving her hooves and trying to shush Berry. Due to Berry's volume, several ponies had begun to look in their direction, including Twilight, who was trotting over to see what the commotion was.

Berry noticed Dash's frantic gestures. "What, Dash? Those stories you were telling last night were hilarious. You had half the bar in stitches."

Twilight arrived at the table just in time to hear this last. She glared daggers at Dash, especially as Scootaloo chimed in to ask: "What's a bar?"

"Yes, Dash," Twilight said, menacingly, "why don't you tell Scootaloo what a bar is, _hmmm_?"

Dash gulped and fidgeted nervously. "Um, uh... gee, would you look at the time? Gotta go." She bolted for the door.

Dash got about ten feet out the door and felt herself yanked to a halt by a magic field. Twilight trotted up next to her, still steaming mad. "Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Um, I was just on my way to, uh..."

"We need to have a little chat. My house. _Now_." Twilight's tone made it clear that it was not a request.

Dash was a bit startled as Twilight dragged her along. She had never seen Twilight this mad before.

* * *

><p>Dash had had enough. Twilight had been busting her chops about 'having a drinking problem' for a good ten minutes now, and frankly, it was tiresome.<p>

"You know what, Twi, just what the _fuck_ is your problem anyway? So Berry and I went out for a few drinks to celebrate getting our new jobs. Honestly, I don't see where it's any of your fucking business or where you get off thinking you have the right to tell me what to do."

"I wish I had never gotten you that damn job. I think Berry is the last pony in Equestria you need to be hanging out with."

"Seriously? What the hell? Are you my mother now or something? What's next, you gonna tell me what time I have to be home? Or maybe set a fucking bedtime? I'm a grown pony, damnit, I can take care of myself."

Expecting another tirade, Dash was surprised and somewhat mortified when Twilight buried her face in her hooves and began sobbing.

"Twi? Aw, geez, Twi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Twilight sniffled. "'I'm a grown pony.' That... that's just what he said." she choked out.

"Who? What who said?"

"Dusk Starbeam. My cousin." Twilight levitated a book down from a nearby shelf and opened it. It showed a number of family pictures. She pointed to one, a picture of a handsome grayish pegasus pony. It was dated about ten years ago. He looked to be about the same age in the picture as Twilight was now.

"He looks like a pretty cool fellow." Dash opined. "Howcome you never mentioned him before?"

"Probably because it hurt too much to think about him. You see, Dash, this is the last picture we have of him. He died just two weeks later."

"Geez. I'm sorry, Twi. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Dash, Dusk was a lot like you. He liked speed, loved flying. You know, he even liked pranks like you." Twilight frowned. "He also liked drinking. A lot." She looked up at Dash. "Oh we all thought it was great fun, you know? Ha ha, there's crazy cousin Dusk again, acting all silly. It started off slowly enough. He would drink just enough to get a little tipsy. But over time, it grew. Me and my other cousins, being the young, stupid foals we were, still thought it was all some funny game. Eventually he would drink so much he would pass out. The next day we would all have great fun trying to see how little he remembered about the night before. Sometimes I would overhear the arguments he would have with my aunt and uncle. I remember hearing him say that line more than once. 'I'm a grown pony, I can take care of myself.' Then one night, it happened." She started tearing up again. "He passed out, like he had before. The next morning we went to get him up, so we could tease him about what he did, like always. But... but he didn't get up. When we realized something was wrong, we rushed him to the hospital, but it was too late. Dusk never woke up again. He died three days later of alcohol poisoning. Dash, I just... I don't want to see the same thing happen to you." Twilight grabbed Dash, burying her head in the pegasus' shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably.

Dash didn't know what to say, so she just held her friend. After a few moments, Twilight stopped sobbing and lifted her head. Dash looked her in the eye. "Look, Twilight. I... I understand why you're so worried now. But I'm telling you, I can be responsable. I know I haven't been doing very well these past couple weeks but try to understand what I've been dealing with. Everything I dreamed of my whole life has been taken from me. And it's not like I lost my wings or they don't work at all. I just can't fly. And I can't really understand it, no matter what the doc says. It's like... I dunno, like chasing something, and just when you're about to catch it, it just up and moves and you can't ever get there. You know? For a while there, it was just darkness for me. But, honestly, I've been really thinking about it today. I mean, here I am, I just got I job. I should have been happy, right? So why did I find myself doing the same thing I had been doing when I was miserable?"

"Oh, Dash, I..."

"No, wait. See, I just had an... an insight, I guess. When I was in there, sober, and I was dancing with Pinkie, I was just floating. It was the greatest feeling and it occurred to me that I really _did_ have something to live for. That maybe what I needed to do was find a new goal. I don't know what that is yet, but I do know I can't just waste my life. I owe all of you better than that. Especially Pinkie."

"But why did you run? Why did you get so mad when I confronted you?"

"I dunno, Twi, I guess I was just embarrassed. I didn't want the others to know that side of me. I suddenly realized how ashamed I was of it. As Berry started in with her talking, I suddenly realized that I don't recall ever seeing her sober. And I realized you were right, Twi. I mean, bless her heart, she's a wonderful, fun, nice pony but that's no way to live. Then you caught up with me and started lecturing again and I guess my stubborn pride kicked in again. I'm really sorry I cussed you out and everything."

"Oh, Dash, I forgive you. Now we better get back there before Berry tells too many crazy stories."

Dash blushed at the thought, but then she stopped Twilight. "Actually, there's one thing I want to do first. Maybe you can help me."

* * *

><p>Once again, the party was winding down without it's guest of honor. At least she had actually shown up this time. Pinkie wondered why Dash had left in such a hurry. The stories Berry had told were, perhaps, a little off-color but they weren't that bad.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and Dash returned, followed by Twilight.

"Dashie!" Pinkie ran over and grabbed her up in a huge hug. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh. I realized I had forgotten something at home. I just had to go get it."

"What is it? Huh? Tell me, tell me." Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly.

"It's a surprise. Now stand still and close your eyes."

With great effort, Pinkie stopped bouncing. As she closed her eyes, Twilight motioned the others in their little group to come closer. Dash got down on one knee and produced a small box. Now it was the others who were almost ready to bounce with excitement, as they realized what was happening. "Ok, Pinks," Dash said as she opened the box. "you can open your eyes now."

Pinkie's eyes flew open. "What is it, what is it?" She spotted the box and was suddenly, amazingly, speechless.

"Pinkie, will you marry me?"

Pinkie practically tackled Dash, embracing her and giving her a kiss that seemed to last forever. "Of course I will, Dashie. Oh, we're going to have the biggest bestest wedding ever. There's gonna be all kinds of pretty decorations and lots of food and cake and Rarity will have to make the outfits, won't you Rarity, and oh we'll have to think of someplace fun to go for our honeymoon and figure out who to invite and, oh, Dashie, I love you so much."

Dash just smiled and ran her hoof through Pinkie's poofy hair. "I love you, too, Pinks."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Well, that got quite long and was a while in coming. Sorry. Only one more chapter left, folks.<em>

_A few credits are in order here:_

_Brown Gravy and Mushroom Gravy are not mine. They were invented by Present Perfect in his excellent fanfic "Whisk" - I highly recommend it. - and are used with his permission._

_White Ashes, the briefly mentioned bartender pony, is my invention, and was based off my stepsister - If you're a brony in the Dubuque, IA area, stop by her bar, Fusion (formerly Hammertime) - and tell her I sent ya._


	8. Epilogue: Into the Future

Dash was up bright and early. She had been clean and sober for three months now and felt great. Even with the early hour she was already rushing about. The wedding was only a month away and there was still so much to do. With her maddening continued inability to fly, and with Pinkie being an earth pony, they had decided that the cloud house just wasn't practical. Of course, neither was the little rented room above Sugarcube Corner. Together the two of them had found a nice little cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville. Dash sighed as she sealed another box and looked around her nearly empty home. Just then, there was a knock. Snapping out of her musings, she rushed over and opened the door quickly, eliciting a startled yelp from Fluttershy, who was standing there.

"'Shy. C'mon in. Long time, no see."

"Oh. I have been, umm, kind of busy this last month. I was, umm, helping Applejack relocate a number of animals that had, umm, set up their home in her orchard." the timid yellow pony stammered, blushing slightly.

"So, you seem to have been spending a lot of time around Sweet Apple Acres, even besides that, though." Dash commented.

Fluttershy's face turned beet red. "Umm, I... Umm, that is..." she stammered. "Umm, umm... Anyway, I came by to umm, see if you needed any help moving. Oh, and, umm, Rarity says your tuxedo is ready."

"I'm actually just about done packing." Dash sighed, looking around again. "Y'know, I'm gonna miss this place..."

* * *

><p>"... There's so many memories here." Pinkie turned to Twilight. "I can't even begin to count the number of parties I've hosted here. The Cakes took me in all those years ago when I was feeling so lost and alone. It's almost like leaving home all over again." She sniffled and tears started to form in her blue eyes.<p>

Twilight gave her friend a comforting hug. "Oh, Pinkie, don't cry. Just think, you and Dash get to make a new home for yourselves together now. You can make all kinds of new memories. You know, when I left Canterlot all those years ago, I felt the same way. But you and Rarity and Fluttershy, Applejack and Dash, you've all taught me something about what 'home' means. Pinkie, as long as you're surrounded by ponies you love, and who love you, you're always home, no matter where you go..."

* * *

><p>"... and besides," Fluttershy added, "you know your old home will be well taken care of. This will be a lovely place for Ditzy and little Dinky to live." A thought occurred to her. "You, umm, did remember to get the floor enchanted?"<p>

"And the surrounding cloud mass outside, too. It should be perfectly safe for Dinky."

Fluttershy seemed reassured by this as she helped Dash gather the last of her things.

As Fluttershy went on ahead, Dash closed the door. She took one last look at her former home with its airy archways and the beautiful rainbow fountains she had installed. It had been nearly a decade ago she had moved in, but it seemed like only yesterday. She turned away with a sigh. Enough looking at the past. She had a future to make. And it was gonna be awesome.

* * *

><p>Dash fidgeted nervously as she stood waiting before the mayor in her resplendent rainbow-striped tux. After what seemed like an eternity, the town hall's old pipe organ sprang to life as Pinkie emerged from the doors at the far end of the hall, looking positively angelic in her white dress. A titter ran around the room as the bubbly bride bounced her way down the aisle. Dash smiled. That was her Pinkie, alright. When the pink pony reached her side, they both turned to face the mayor, who stepped forward and began to speak:<p>

_One of the great universals in life across all boundaries and throughout Equestria is love. We see it in families, we see it among friends. From the time we are small foals in our mothers embrace we are taught to value love in others, at first for the benefit it brings us but later just for its' own sake. It sadden us when we see ponies who have not learned to value, honor, and respect love when they see it in others. Today we are invited to celebrate a love between two ponies: The love that binds them together and makes them one. May all who see them, see love and be warmed by its' light._

_The contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. The commitment of marriage is different from all others. It is a life long bond that joins two ponies for better or for worse. Remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home. There are no ties are more important or more tender than marriage._

_We are gathered today in the presences of witnesses, family, and friends for the joining in bond of matrimony of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie._

As the speech ended, there was hardly a dry eye in the place. Dash and Pinkie turned to face each other, gazing into each others faces, a million unspoken memories passing between them in an instant. The mayor proceeded with the traditional question. It was a question that had been asked countless times throughout the history of Equestria, and would be asked countless more. And yet it was a question that was unique each time it was asked - each asking having its own memories, hopes, and dreams attached.

"Do you, Rainbow Dash, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded spouse, promising to keep her, love her, and comfort her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and to be faithful until death do you part?"

"You bet I do."

"Do you, Pinkemina Diane Pie, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded spouse, promising to keep her, love her, and comfort her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and to be faithful until death do you part?"

"I absitively posolutely do!"

"Do you have anklets?" inquired the Mayor, the question more a formality now that the custom had become nearly universal.

"Yes." Dash and Pinkie replied nearly simultaneously. Applejack, acting as Dash's best mare, and Fluttershy, Pinkie's mare of honor, handed the pair the anklets. As the couple exchanged them, they spoke the traditional words, words that were again both timeless and always unique.

"Pinkemina, I give you this anklet, in token of my commitment and love."

"Rainbow, I give you this anklet, in token of my commitment and love."

After the exchange, the Mayor continued with the ceremonial closing words:

_Now that you have joined yourselves formally in matrimony, may you strive all of your lives to meet this contract with the same sense of love and commitment. Together may you dream, and may you stumble, may you restore each other, and share all things. Cherish, respect, comfort and encourage each other as long as you both shall live. It is now with great pleasure that I, by the authority vested in me by the Crown, pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss._

And kiss they did. It was a long kiss, a magical kiss, a kiss that spoke of all that had gone before and all that was yet to come. After what seemed like an eternity, their lips separated. The newly-married couple turned and walked back down the aisle. Side by side, amid scatterings of rose petals and rice, they stepped out of the town hall and into a new life. Together.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Well there it is. As to why no reception scene, well there are two reasons:_

_One, I may include it as the start of the sequel (tentatively planned to be a FlutterJack story.)._

_Two, there were, quite frankly, a number of things I wasn't quite fully happy with in this story, and I'm actually currently reworking it. Although this chapter will likely stay largely unchanged, when I'm done, I may include a reception scene. Or not._

_Also, I was wanting to improve the formatting here, however, the changes did not transition well. The formatting options here seem rather... limited. Those parts that are centered and italicized? Yea, those were supposed to be indented as block quotes. While I will still post the revised version and sequels here, I may try to find a place that will host PDFs or Google Docs or some such, so that I can post properly formatted versions also._

_Anyway thank you all for reading this story and for all the feedback. I hope you will enjoy the revised version even more when I finish that._


	9. Follow-up notice

So, this is a bit of a follow up notice. I decided to post this when I noticed that people are still discovering this story and some even following me (much appriciated, by the way). You may have noticed that I mentioned in the epilogue I was:

1) Planning a sequel.

2) Reworking the story.

3) Looking for another site.

So I have reworked it and am basically making a much bigger story, incorporating a few of my sequel ideas into it. You can find the revised version over on:

f  
>i<br>m  
>f<br>i  
>c<br>t  
>i<br>o  
>n<p>

n  
>e<br>t

under the title "As Equestria Turns" (apparently FFNet censors that name - had to get creative).

Any future stories I do will probably be over there, so this is just kind of a 'heads up' to any followers.


End file.
